


Misfit University

by wayhaught_n_tot



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, No demons AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaught_n_tot/pseuds/wayhaught_n_tot
Summary: Misfit Univeristy is a place for those who don't belong anywhere else, those who had something horrible happen to them, those who need somewhere to call home. You get sent to the peculiar boarding school when they don't know what else to do with you. The actual name of the school is Purgatory School of Accelerated Learning, but no one ever calls it that. The staff usually calls it P-SAL, while the students affectionately refer to it as Misfit University - even if it's a K-12 school.Waverly Earp has been at the school since she was six years old, and she knew everyone in the school. That is until she sees an unfamiliar red head in the halls.





	Misfit University

Misfit Univeristy is a place for those who don't belong anywhere else, those who had something horrible happen to them, those who need somewhere to call home. You get sent to the peculiar boarding school when they don't know what else to do with you. The actual name of the school is Purgatory School of Accelerated Learning, but no one ever calls it that. The staff usually calls it P-SAL, while the students affectionately refer to it as Misfit University - even if it's a K-12 school.

Waverly Earp has been at the school since she was six years old. It was the only place they could think of to send her when her dad and sister were killed in a home invasion. Her other sister, Wynonna, was also sent here. She was a regular at the principal's office. She stayed back her first two years here so now she was a senior, the same year as Waverly since she skipped a grade. Waverly tried to keep Wynonna on the right track, but that was always easier said than done. Next year both of them would say goodbye to the place they grew up in, this place of misfits.

Everyone here has a tragic backstory. Some shared theirs, some kept it to themselves. But if you were here, everyone knew you had one. The group the Earp sister hung out with were especially tragic cases:

Jeremy Chetri is a grade below the Earp sisters but is another lifer, someone who has been there since Kindergarten. His parents died in a violent car crash when he was four. He was in the car with them and was the only survivor. It took him a full year to recover from his injuries and then he was sent here. Now there was only a scar alongside his ribs that shows any evidence of the accident.

Rosita is another senior but came to the school in 6th grade. Everyone knows her story because it was all over the news. Tragic news stories were often spread through the school, wondering if the child involved would be sent here. Rosita's parents built her a small lab in their basement to encourage her love of science. Rosita would spend all of her extra time outside of school doing different experiments. However, one day she made a miscalculation in one of her experiments and the whole basement set on fire. She got out through door in the basement but her parents died trying to make sure she was alright. Rosita refused to take chemistry her junior year.

John Henry, or Doc as everyone called him, was also sent later on. Also a senior, he was sent to P-SAL in the middle of 9th grade. He was drinking with his best friend Wyatt when they got into a fight and Doc accidently pushed him down a well. He hit his head on the way down and died instantly. In court it was decided he would come here and be on the shooting team instead of going to juvie. Doc rarely spoke about the incident but the friends all knew he didn't drink, even if any of them could get around the strict no alcohol rule. (They were underage after all.)

Dolls was the only one in their friend group that didn't share his past. He was quiet and reserved and definitely had his demons to deal with. The group of friends never pressed though. They knew he would tell them if he wanted to. And if he never did, that was fine with them.

They all stuck together. Even in this school of misfits, their especially tragic stories stuck out. They found each other by the end of 9th grade and it has been the six of them since. None of them would have it any other way.

That morning they were eating breakfast in the food hall together laughing about the weekend antics they got up to. Doc agreed to wash all of Wynonna's clothes over the weekend (how she convinced him of that, the group didn't know), and 'accidently' put a red shirt in the white load, turning everything pink. For some girls this wouldn't be a problem, but anyone who knew Wynonna knew she despised the color pink.

Before long they had to make their way to their first period class. Waverly's was on the otherside of the campus but she knew she could get there with time to spare.

Most people got sent here before 10th grade so by now Waverly was used to seeing the same faces in the halls. The school, much like the people who attend it, is very discombobulated and pieced together. There were tunnels, halls, walkways, and more stairs than most people could keep track of. Since Waverly spent the majority of her life in these halls, she knew all of it's secrets. She was taking a shortcut through one of the unground tunnels when she spotted a glint of red hair shining through the shadows.

The only person with red hair in the school is Mercedes Gardner, a fellow senior who arrived in 5th grade after her brother tried to skin her face off.

However, even through the shadows, Waverly could tell this person wasn't Mercedes. She was slumped on the side of the tunnel, sitting against the cold metal wall, and peering down at a piece of paper. Her legs were longer than Mercedes and her face seemed harder, maybe from concetrating on the paper in her hand.

Waverly slowly walked over to her, which wasn't hard given the tunnels were so narrow, and nudged her foot lightly.

"Hey, everything okay here? I usually don't see anyone else in this tunnel at this time of day."

The red head looked up at Waverly and the brunette caught her breath. The red head, whoever she was, is _beautiful_. Even in the shadows at the edge of the tunnel she could see her sharp jaw line and those deep brown eyes that begged to be stared into. The woman on the floor then took a deep breath and slapped the paper in her hand.

"It's these halls! How do you ever find anything? I'm trying to find my first class, ugh, let me check.... The Peculiar History of the Americas?"

Waverly laughed lightly as she looked down at the clearly frustrated red head. She extended her hand to help the other woman up. As their hands connected, Waverly couldn't help but think how soft the other woman's were.

"Okay so, you're classroom is right across from my first period class so I can walk you. Can I see your schedule?"

They started walking and the red head handed over the piece of paper. Waverly saw that she was also a senior, which was weird since she was clearly new here. They were already two months into the school year. They walked in silence as Waverly looked over her schedule. They met a fork in the tunnels and they both stopped.

"You're in a few classes with me and the other ones are pretty close to mine so I'll show you around today if you'd like. Navigating around here usually has a strong learning curve."

Waverly guided them toward the right tunnel which was much different than the one they were just in. This one was brighter and was painted purple with a mural of the woods on one side. This one was also straight so at the end the red head could see three stairs leading up to a doorway.

"That would be great and thank you so much for all of this, um...."

The red head realized this stranger was being so nice to her and now they had been talking for at least 10 minutes and she didn't know her name.

"Waverly. And it's my pleasure...."

"Nicole."

Both girls beemed at each other and they finally reached the staircase. When they walked through the doorway Nicole's class was right to the left of them.

"Here you are! You're a little late but just say you got lost, it happens even to the students who have been here a while. I'll pick you up right after the period ends so just wait in front of the classroom. I'll see you soon Nicole."

Waverly winked and turned around before Nicole would say anything back. She took a deep breath and with a small smile and shake of her head opened the door. She had a feeling this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still waiting for a 5 Years Lost update, I'm still working on it! I thought of this story one day and had to write it out. Let me know what you think in the comments or on tumblr: toogayforthisbull


End file.
